Manga Fanatic
by Yuka Hara
Summary: Narumi was just trying to draw her manga in peace, but then the stupid wind stole her paper and slapped it right in front of one particular ace's face. Once she caught Kirihara Akaya's attention, her peace instantly disappeared. Problems ensue because now it seems that she was distracting the junior ace. "I just wanted friends, not these people breathing down my neck!"
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Manga Fanatic  
**

 **Narumi was just trying to draw her manga in _peace,_ but then the stupid wind stole her paper and slapped it right in front of one particular ace's face. Once she caught Kirihara Akaya's attention, her peace instantly disappeared. Problems ensue because now it seems that she was _distracting_ the junior ace.  
**

 _"_ _I just wanted friends, not these people __breathing down my neck ! "  
_

 _I really love Prince of Tennis. and so, to share my love for the show, I want to write more fan fictions about it. In this story, I'll try to make tennis scenes but it'll mainly center on the oc. About love, humor, a little dose of drama but mainly about a beautiful blooming friendship._

 _Note: This is going to be a random story idea mainly for me to experiment it out. Depending on how many people read it, I might decide to make it a full on : I own nothing of POT! Only my Oc's and the plot._

 ** _P.S : Ideas are sort of edited here in this chapter, but not for grammatical errors so bear with it! It's sorta like a quick draft.  
Might edit this in the future or just change the whole idea.  
_**

 ** _EDITED: 8/5/17_**

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm your fan! _  
_

Hatsugeki Narumi. Gender, female. Occupation, full time student at Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chu in Year. _Part time :Otaku. Dream? Undecided [Mangaka]_

For two years, she had been attending Rikkaidai. For two _whole_ years she was alone.

It wasn't as if she really wanted to have a count of zero friends. It just _happened._

First days of school was always a wreck for her. The memories of her first year days were so clear to her.

She came to school early in fear of making an idiot of herself. When she became nervous, she tended to become weird. At least in her opinion. She probably should recognize people in her elementary school, but even back then she wasn't a talkative person. When the chance came to talking to her new classmates, her answer were simple. She didn't know what to ask without sounding to noisy so she didn't say anything. Others were much friendlier than her, so it didn't take too long for her to find herself all alone.

Joining a club would have been the perfect getaway in gaining a new friend. But that wouldn't work for Narumi, _especially_ when she joined a quiet club such as the book club. Meetings were short and direct. The activity? Guess _what._ **Reading.** It didn't surprise her too much although she kind of expected some sort of joint reading. Instead it was mostly peaceful reading. Sometimes members would recommend each other books. There were only a few members, about twenty, but they came and went whenever they wanted.

How she wished club activities was much more exciting. Narumi sighed, it's her fault for choosing the club. There was only one thing that benefited her. _At least I can read more manga._

Second year just started. It's already been a few _months._ Sure she regretted having no friends, but she made that up by keeping herself busy. She got great grades. It was one of the few things that made her feel like she _deserved_ to attend a private school like Rikkaidai. In addition, she kept herself busy with manga most of the times. She read all sorts of genres: from shounen to shoujo to even horror. Although horror _did_ scare her, it helped to think that everything was fake, _sometimes._

Thinking to the past, her non-existent social life crumbled at an astounding pace.

The number of people she talked to continued to decrease as days passed. No progress was made at all. Narumi _thought_ she could do it. Apparently she couldn't.

 _Current Friend Count:_ ZERO

* * *

A bright new day.

When the bell rang for homeroom, all students sat down in their assigned seat. The teacher had yet to come, but the door slid open quite loudly. Livid green eyes, and strange wild black hair. They belonged to none other than Kirihara Akaya, the so called current 'ace' of Rikkaidai's tennis team. He's arrogant about how great at tennis he is. What makes it worse is that he actually _has_ the skills to back himself up. That boosts his arrogance even more. He states, rather loudly, "Sanada-fukubuchou made me run laps again for being late for morning practice." He rubs his neck sheepishly while talking to a seatmate of his.

Strange enough, the cocky ace was pretty nice to his classmates. His personality was decent. Maybe that explained why he was surrounded with friends in his grades _and_ the third years (the tennis regulars).

Narumi watches her class in silence. Her face remains passive throughout the whole classmate. No one came up her to talk, nor did she go and try to start a conversation with someone. She was fine with herself. She laid a palm on her cheeks as classes flew by. There was no point in even moving. Teachers would move to different classes so she sat in her seat the whole morning. Finally lunch came. In the corner of her eyes, she watched the smiles of her classmates meeting up with their friends and talking. The edge of her lips bent down into a small frown. _How...fun._

While leaving the classroom, she begrudgingly brought her whole bag with her. The stuff inside would keep her busy. With a sigh, she started to walk to a quiet place to eat her lunch. Truth to be told, she would love to eat in her classroom. But after sitting there for so long, she just _had_ to walk around.

She seated herself under a tree. Thank god for this open space. Else she would have to sit herself by the confession tree. _That_ was something she didn't want to do. There was absolutely no way she wanted to be in the midst of hearing someone's confession.

"Itadakimasu." Digging into her meal quietly, her empty stomach was finally satisfied. She clapped her hands once again, thanking for the meal. Her bento box sat snugly in her bag while she pulled out a manga, a clipboard, paper and pencil. Gently, she placed the paper on the clipboard and watched out for any creases. While the clipboard sat softly on her knee, she flipped through the pages of the manga in her hand. A funny scene showed up and her lips curled up into a smile. She laughed inaudibly. As her eyes sparkled at a sudden thought, she quickly bookmarked the manga page and turned her attention to the paper. A _pause._ The world, full of colors was right in front of her, but she hadn't caught onto a single sense of inspiration. Her eyes adjusted to the scene of a person running in front of her. Another smile.

Quickly, Narumi grabbed onto her pencil and started to sketch a person running. She sighed when she stared down on her peace of paper, _looks kinda weird..._ Instead of erasing the picture, she grabbed another piece of paper and clipped it on the clipboard. Her hands swooped into her bag and she took out some rulers. With a smile, she got her hands to work, drawing out various boxes lightly. She drew a person running, the background still completely blank. Then she remembered how Akaya had ran to homeroom. Picturing the scene from memory, she tried drawing it down.

Every day she was alone.

Having so much free time, there could only be certain things to do to pass time.

That definitely included drawing.

Narumi pulled the paper out from the paper and smiled at it. It was decent enough and perhaps she could send it in the one of the manga magazines once she decided to finish it off.

Another person walked past her. Blushing profusely, Narumi tried to hide the paper only to find it simply slip out of her hand and fly away in the wind.  
 _Ah! Wait! my drawing! Come back!  
_

Without thinking, Narumi threw everything in her bag and ran after it. She didn't even have time to worry that she might've looked like a idiot running during lunch.

* * *

 **At another area**

Kirihara Akaya was walking past the buildings. He was just coming from the tennis courts. Just looking at the courts today gave him the motivation to practice even harder. Of course, that also meant he needed to stop being late to practices. He didn't want to have extra laps to run nor a slap from Sanada. He shuddered just at the thought. His fukubucho truly scared him.

He instantly stopped in his tracks when something smacked in his face. A piece of paper.

When he ripped it off, his eyes grew in shock. His jaw loosened and he gaped like a gold fish. He heard a voice grumbling and heavy footsteps. By the tone of the voice, it was a girl's. Akaya saw a person turning around the corner of the body, he got a good look at her as she looked around the ground, not even noticing his presence.

Shyly, Akaya spoke up. He wasn't good with girls. Especially the pretty ones. _Wait_ did he just think that? "Uh..."

Narumi on the other hand clearly wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. _Where are you paper?! I saw you flying down in this direction._ Right now a frown was permanently etched onto her face. Her ears had perked up at a noise. Someone's voice. But she didn't heed any attention to it.

"Ah! Ouch!" Her body literally rammed itself into someone. Together, the two bodies fell to the ground.

"itai..."

The voice made Narumi glance down. She gasped. Oh dear...wasn't this Akaya? The one in her class? The popular ace of the tennis club? Why oh why did it have to be him?

"I'm so sorry!" Narumi instantly stood up and bowed her head. Her face was red from embarrassment. "I didn't watch where I was going, are you okay?!" Her voice squeaked due to nerves. By then the blood in her cheeks shot up another level. _Why does my voice sound so weird?!_

Akaya blinked absently at the girl in front of him as he started to stand up. He never saw her before in this school. _Well,_ it wasn't like he knew everyone in the school, but the girl in front of him would definitely be somebody noticeable to him. Her sleeves were supper baggy! What ever the style was, he never saw anything like it.

Narumi finally lifted up her head and looked awkwardly at Akaya who had set a word. "Excuse me...?" She whispered quietly, trying to catch the boy's attention. And then she saw _it._ "Oh! That's!" Instinctively her hand reached for the paper that was now lying on the ground. "Ah...! I have been looking for this!" Relief washed over her when she pressed the paper against her chest. She looks over at Akaya once more, "I'm really sorry about ramming into you."

Finally Akaya started to speak, "is that...yours?"

What shocked Narumi the most was when she saw Akaya's eyes sparkle. "uh...hai?"

Akaya grinned widely, "I'm a fan of your manga sensei!"

"Eh?"

That was the only thing Narumi could word out as she her brain took time to process the event.

 _EHHHHHHH?!_

* * *

 ** _I wanted to make Narumi's personality like in between? Like she's quiet and awkward at first meetings but that doesn't mean she's super shy and is just going to turn into a stuttering mess.  
She's a natural introvert and to talk to others is kind of going out of her comfort zone. But once you're friends with her, she'll become open.  
_**

 ** _I hope that gives a clear insight on Narumi's personality a bit._**

 ** _The idea is random and smacked in my mind just today._**

 ** _thanks a bunch!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Manga Fanatic

 **Summary:** Narumi was just trying to draw her manga in _peace,_ but then the stupid wind stole her paper and slapped it right in front of one particular ace's face. Once she caught Kirihara Akaya's attention, her peace instantly disappeared. Problems ensue because now it seems that she was _distracting_ the junior ace.

 _"_ _I just wanted friends, not these people __breathing down my neck ! "_

 _Thanks for reading guys, for the review, favorites and follows!  
_

 _ **NOTE:** I edited a bit of the beginning of chapter 1! Narumi is suppose to be second year just like Kirihara since they're in the same class. At first I wanted to make Narumi older so it would be more realistic how her art skills have developed but then I thought otherwise. Since she's kinda shy and awkward with others, she has more time alone. Hope that explains.  
_

 ** _PS: I hope I am not offending anyone who is shy. I'm basing Narumi's personality off mine a little since I'm totally nervous when meeting new people._**

 **ArtMystery26:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like Narumi so far, I'm trying to make her not mary sue but I really want her to be friends with Rikkaidai members haha. Hope you like this chapter as well!

Without further ado..here is chapter 2!

PUBLISHED : 8/6/17

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Kirihara Akaya  
_

Narumi couldn't help but widen her eyes at the fact. Kirihara Akaya was a _fan_ of her manga? She couldn't help, but gap at this information. Finally, after realizing how embarrassing gaping in front of someone was, she finally closed her mouth. Her eyes tentatively bore straight into Akaya's green ones. How his eyes sparkled like a child was beyond her knowledge, but she couldn't help think how _cute_ and _innocent_ he was right now. There were some rumors surrounding the second year, and hearing them made her bones chill. How the boy was quite violent at tennis and things like that. But now...those rumors seemed like they were really just rumors.

"R-really?" Narumi's voice squeaked as she tried to calm herself. She held the paper by her fingertips because she _knew_ that once she got nervous like this, her instinct was to clench her fist. Her nails dug through the tip of the paper.

When Akaya spoke so animatedly to her, she was a little taken aback by his overly friendly attitude. "Hai!" He straightens his posture before scratching his cheeks. A small blush spreads across his cheeks out of embarrassment. He was totally excited, but at the same time nervous. How should he act in front of the mangaka? So with a splutter of words, they poured out of his throat like a broken sprinkler, "ah..I really like the one shot you drew! 'The Faithful Night', the art is so cool!" He rambled on a little bit about how he didn't expect the main character to have such cool powers.

Akaya continued to speak, not even understanding how Narumi was becoming a little uncomfortable. However, she couldn't deny the fact that she was a little happy with his animated speech.

"Ah...sorry." Akaya glanced at the ground sheepishly. He rarely talked to girls and to act like this in front of one was totally out of his character.

Narumi couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. Her hands instantly covered her mouth and a small smile crept up. She shook her head as if saying it was okay, "I..." She paused to find the right words. "I'm happy to hear that..." She truly was happy and she slowly dropped her arms down to show him a smile of hers. "Thank you for reading that one shot. It was...one of my early works. It wasn't that popular really..." Trailing at the end of the words, Narumi smiled nervously. She couldn't believe what she said, it sounded so weak because she was basically saying something like 'Oh I completely lack self-confidence in that one shot'.

"Eh!? Really?" Akaya sounded surprised by her words. She silently sighed in relief that her own worries were not coming out true. "I thought it was good. Even Marui-senpai liked it." He said casually with a bright smile.

Narumi believed it was the end of their conversation. There wasn't much to say after this anyway. She bowed her head, "ah um, thank you for reading my work one again." Her face felt slightly hot. She was sure it was red by now. "I have to go now, lunch is going to end soon..."

Before she could leave however, Akaya called after her. "H-Hey! What's your name?" He shifted his gaze for a while, "I uh...well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind giving me your real name..."

Well, it wouldn't be a bad thing to tell Akaya her name. Plus there is a large chance that she'll have to interact with her again, as they were in the same class, so if he called her by her pen name: Midnight-sensei. That was sure to cause some strange looks and unwanted attention. "Hatsugeki...Narumi."

"Kirhara Akaya." Akaya introduced himself proudly, "second year."

Narumi nodded slowly. "Nice to meet you Kirihara-san..." She really didn't feel like continuing this conversation any further. There just wasn't anything she could say back to Akaya. The fear of awkward silence started to seep into her thoughts. She was modest and could only say thank you so many times from Akaya's praises. Quietly, she muttered a goodbye and with one last bow, she turned around in the opposite direction.

* * *

Back to class, Narumi became the quiet person encased in an invisible box that seemed to deflect everyone around her. Lessons came by slowly and albeit a bit boring. Nonetheless, she paid close attention to nearly every word her teacher said and wrote down on her notebook. Then her math teacher just so _kindly_ decided to give everyone a pop quiz close to the end of the class period. All the information from today's period poured from Narumi's brain as she struggled to answer them. When she was done, she did a quick double check before leaving the quiz on her desk. Her palm rested on her cheek while her elbow rested on her desk. _Finally, some time to think..._

Although she rarely talked, she believed it was fun to be with friends. So when she talked to Akaya a little today, it brought up her mood completely. She smiled slightly at her own thought, if it was possible for her to go talk to him again...that would be great. But, what slightly worried her was the fact that she might've been to rushed at lunch. What if he thought she was rude for leaving like that? What if he expected her to speak and she just ruined that expectation of his?

Narumi's thoughts were interupted by someone's voice. "Ahem."

The person sitting in front of her was holding their hand out. Narumi looked at her with a confused look.

"The quiz." They simply said.

Narumi quickly looked at the student sitting behind her. Their hand was stretched out lazily with a few papers. Timidly, Narumi took them and bumbled a coherent 'sorry' and handed to the person in front of her.

"Alright. Now don't forget to do pages 20-21 today (just some random number in the math book). Remember to show your work neatly else points will be deducted. I will check today's scores for the quiz and we may or may not have a quiz tomorrow." The bell rang, "class dismissed."

A bunch of voices groaned and chattered as one school day had finally ended.

"Ah finally!"

"Yo let's go somewhere after school."

"Eh?! I don't understand the homework, sensei help!"

 _What a lovely class this is._

Narumi waited for the people passing by her row to leave before she stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag. Her eyes wandered around the classroom for Akaya. Frowning lightly, she realized that he was already out the door. Sighing, she walked out of her class. She decided to take the long route home and walked out of the building from the back. She looked around the school, making sure that she knew where everything was. Even if she was already there for one year, she would always rush home to busy herself with homework. Now she'll have some time to walk around because no one was around.

From afar, Narumi could hear incoherent shouting. A lot of sounds like 'pok, pok, pok'. And was that the sound of screaming girls? Hesitantly, she followed the sound to see a bunch of girls crowding the fence. Were those fan girls? That was a scene she rarely saw.

A light bulb lit up above her head as she took a seat a few feet away from the crowd. She found herself a good seat under a large tree that provided her a cool shade. Instantly, she whipped out her paper and trusty wooden pencil. As her eyes stared at the girls, she quickly drew a bunch of sketched out figures. Girls with arms waving widely, clutching their friend's tightly and with expressions of excitement. They were great models for her manga despite acting a little annoying. Silently, she thanked the strangers.

While working, she didn't expect to hear her name being called out.

"Hatsugeki-san?"

Whe she looked, she saw Akaya donned in his tennis uniform. A bold color of yellow almost looking golden with red stars and white stripes. On his wrist and ankles were black bands. And if not oblivious enough, he was holding a tennis racket.

"Kirihara-san. Hello." Narumi greeted with a tiny smile as her hand stopped moving. Her attention was now at the boy in front of her. She was surprised to see him again. Although that would be an understatement. After all, he was the last person she expected to see again. It hadn't even been a few hours since their last meeting at lunch.

"Are you drawing?" Akaya unexpectedly took a seat next to her. He peered over at the paper. "What...what is that?"

Although a little embarrassed by Akaya's actions, Narumi moved her hand a little so her fellow classmate could see the drawing. She glanced down at her paper. Right now it was just a bunch of circles and lines. Kind of like stick figures almost. "It's them." She said glancing at the fan girls in front of them. "Um...having models in front of me makes it easier to draw..."

"Heh...that's amazing.." Akaya looked down at the drawing now, one hand on his chin. His racket was now laying silently on the ground next to him. "I can only draw stick figures." He says sheepishly. He paused before looking up at Narumi. What they didn't expect was how close their faces were to each other. Narumi blushed just like Akaya as they pulled their head back, especially Akaya. "Sorry." He muttered.

"No...it's fine."

"So, what grade are you in?" Akaya asked.

"...second year."

"Eh? We're in the same grade? What class?"

"2-D."

"That's the same as mine!"

Narumi now realized that he would probably notice her in class now. She just hoped he wouldn't greet her with that loud voice of his. But back to Akaya, she was a little concerned with the fact that he had been talking with her for a while now. After all didn't he have practice? Luckily, she didn't have to worry about being too nosy because fate seemed to give her hand.

"TARUNDORU!" The voice was so loud, like a giant clap from a thunder. Narumi's head turned towards the fence. "We the Rikkaidai tennis team need our concentration, so. You girls there! Stop this nonsense and leave so we can practice! You all are a distraction!"

The fan girls surrounding the gate all seemed to screech, squeal and spoke very loudly. All their voices jumbled up and Narumi could barely hear a clear sentence. But some girls still stood by the fence, not wavered by the harsh voice shouting at them.

"EVERYONE FIFTY LAPS! NOW!"

Narumi didn't realize just how popular the tennis team were. And if the tennis courts were just right in front of them...shouldn't Akaya be leaving now? "Kirihara-san?"

"Oh no!" Kirihara paled as he stood up with his racket, "Sanada-fukubuchou is going to kill be for being late again!" He started to turn around before he paused, "ah, see you later Hatsugeki-san!" Instantly, Akaya raced towards the tennis courts with a cry.

Not even two minutes later, the same loud voice boomed. "AKAYA! You're LATE again! Sixty laps!"

Narumi cringed at the voice, sixty laps was way too much for her. She's not sure how it bodes with the tennis regulars, she just hoped Akaya was okay. _He's surprisingly very friendly. I'm glad he didn't think my personality was awkward..._

The sketch was done already and she could go home to finish it up. She could even use online pictures for reference. There wasn't much to do at school anyway. Picking up her bag, she made her way to the school gates. She paused when she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, Narumi-chan! How's the story coming along?" It was her editor, Matsui Rei. Age 25. A easy going, friendly personality but could be very _very_ strict when she had to be. "You know you don't always have to stick with the Jump magazine. There's Ribbon magazine, and other variety of generes." Then Rei started to lecture the second year about her classes and schooling. "You already submitted three one shots. Although I don't want to say it, their ratings are decent but not that great. You're young, you don't have to force yourself. So speaking of contests, there's one for next month. Are you going to prepare for that?"

Narumi grimaced at the nagging, but Rei was a kind editor that helped her out a lot. "Yes. I want to do it." She said rather determinedly.

For someone like Narumi who held her grades and hobbies with pride, she didn't want to back down from opportunities like this.

"I can't wait to see it in a month. Tell me a bit about the story if you want to discuss it."

After casually talking for a little more, they said goodbye. "Bye Rei-san."

* * *

"Ah it seems like Akaya is late again isn't he?" Yukimura asks the data master next to him. "Any reasons why?"

"Hm..." Yanagi thought for a moment, "perhaps something happened in class. Knowing Akaya, tennis practice would be the first thing on his mind after the bell rings."

"I see...well, let's make sure he's doing well in class. The mock exams are coming after all."

"99 percent Akaya will mess up in English again because its his worst subject."

"Oi! Akaya, no slacking off!"

"When did Sanada come back?" Marui asks chewing on his gum. "I thought he went to the student council office with Yagyuu just a while ago."

Yanagi spoke in a monotone voice, "100 percent that is Niou."

The other regulars watched as 'Sanada' shouted at Akaya and gave him another ten laps. Marui sweat dropped at the scene, "he still falls for Niou's trick like always."

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 2!  
I wanted to add a little bit of the Rikkaidai regulars even if they don't know of Narumi yet.  
I also added some information about Narumi herself. Her pen name and one shot title is all made up. But for more details, she usually write shounen mangas with magic/super powers. **

**This is just the beginning between Narumi and the Rikkaidai Regulars! I still have to fix up the time plot concerning the tennis matches. But so far, it's around May because school had just started for everyone.**

 **Thank you for reading everyone, have a great day**


End file.
